Night Vale Journals
by Inscribed With Evil Love
Summary: Carlos' adopted daughter Melody is writing a journal about the mysteries of the town, even though pencils are illegal. Can she explain the wierdness of this town, or is it just too wierd.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own "welcome to Night Vale," or any quotes references or unintelligible whistles in this story.**

Day 1-

"Children often think they see monsters at night, but reassure them that monsters aren't real and what they probably saw were apparitions." –Cecil Baldwin

I forget when I came to this town, I lose track of time easily though, I just remember that I came here with Carlos, welcome to Night Vale Journals.

I'm aware that writing utensils and paper are banned outside of poetry week, but everything I write on my computer ends up deleted. If there is to be any real information remembered, I'll need to break a few rules. Not many people realize I'm here, while pink and black hair would stand out normally, in this town, nothing is normal. The other night, I was spending my time like I usually do, laying in the desert sands, listening to Night Vale Community Radio. Carlos comes up to me and says, "Melody, you need to make some friends your age here, we may not be here permanently, but you need something to do. Meanwhile, I need to find out what to do about all the information being deleted from the computers."

As he walked back into the house by Big Rico's Pizza, my attention turned back to Cecil's voice, still emanating from the speakers of my radio. He, too, mentions that all the audio files at the station have been erased. I frown to myself, and think about ways to stop this erasing of data, so that no one forgets.

A mysterious glowing cloud made its way across town nearly a week ago, it dropped animal carcasses on people, and changed colors often, I think that is what erased the information, but I'm not sure, I can't really remember.

I need to get an internship at the radio station, maybe then I can get more information, Cecil's always getting letters from the city council and the sheriff's secret police. Sadly all the intern positions are filled. This means that I will have to wait for one of them to die, and then apply for their position. Hoping not to get caught, sincerely yours, Melody.

**So, yah, I know it was short, but it was just the beginning, admit you liked it and we can all be friends. Follow, Favorite, Review, and Hail the Glow Cloud, Felan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, to allergy season. I don't own "Welcome to Night Vale", or any quotes, references, and random explosions**.

Day 2- The School Paper

"It's really the lack of imagination that makes children check under their bed. Like the monster couldn't be floating invisibly above you?"

The world annoys me, the first day of school, everyone's an idiot. Being who I am, I find a crowd of people and say, "Where do the weirdoes hang out?"

They point me in the direction of a room. Upon entering, I was told it was the "headquarters" for the school newspaper. I wanted to join, I've always wanted to be a photographer; the girl there, Jen, told me I'd have to wait for the editor to get there. "She will be the judge of you," is what Jen said to me.

I waited for some beast to rival the management of Night Vale community radio to come waltzing through the door, but instead, it was a normal girl with waist length black hair. She was completely normal, plain green shirt, jeans, and black jacket; I didn't understand how she could wear that in the middle of the desert.

She introduced herself as Felan, and said I could be a photographer, since the last one had been vaporized by the glow cloud. Not only was she the editor, but she was the reporter for the current events column.

My first assignment is next week, Felan, Jen, and I will be attending the PTA meeting. Jen is the writer of the papers gossip column, Felan will be writing about the changes that will occur to the school system, and I'll get to take pictures of all of it. Apparently, reporting on this event is one of the biggest honors available.

I haven't seen any teachers yet; just shadowy figures that lurk behind the classroom doors, none of them are open. There are no real classes; students are forbidden from entering the rooms. Most people just sit in the cafeteria, some don't even show up.

The school newspaper is really the only thing people read in Night Vale, books are banned and the Night Vale Daily Journal has gone down in quality severely over the past few weeks. Even Cecil reads it, Felan reports on everything, even the events that others refuse to acknowledge. All the data is kept in written files, none of the cameras are digital, the run on film, and all pictures and film reels are kept in specific, highly organized drawers. The records have been safe for ten years, (the supposed amount of time Felan has run the paper). There are more people on the paper, I don't know where they are, but they're there.

Apparently, the school paper has the third highest death rate in Night Vale, the second being intern at Night Vale Community Radio Station intern, highest being regular citizen. This only increases my desire to become an intern, and then I could finally meet Cecil.

The PTA meeting is one week from now; I can't wait for my first chance to be an actual photographer. Hoping to get a good picture, sincerely yours, Melody.

**Follow, Favorite, and Review, or Station Management is gonna get you. All hail the glow cloud- Felan**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the completely literal month long delay, School, homework, and other obligations have literally been beating me with a brick coated in steel, then scraping me up with a rake to beat me some more. Anyway, don't forget to review!**

Chapter 3: Driving Lesson

I want to start off saying that it's not my fault; the tree knew I had the right of ways. I'm getting ahead of myself. The big PTA meeting is tonight, and since Felan doesn't drive, Carlos thought that a driving lesson would be an easy solution.

Simply put, cars don't like me. Carlos said "just ease your foot onto the gas pedal." That's what I did! But the stupid car decided to shoot forward faster than the speed of sound. Then he's like "_HIT THE BRAKE!" _I tried, honestly, I tried to hit the brake, but, you know, it didn't work.

The car is now just driving itself around town, I don't know how because, um… we started out in the desert. Honestly, I think we ran over Jen, I just saw a flash of pink and then there was a thump, and the pink was gone. There were so many crashes; I think it might have been because we were driving through a marching band. To the guy who swallowed the trombone, I sowwy. Also, sorry to the guy whose trombone it was.

Now we had just given up and were waiting for the car to run out of gas, it was taking forever. I was praying that I would live, because tomorrow is my big school newspaper first assignment. Just as I thought that, there's the mayor, she was crouching on the hood, growling at us. Of course I did the only sensible thing; I turned on the wind shield wipers.

I finally managed to shake her off the hood, just in time to see the tree in the middle of the road. We hit the tree at an angle, Carlos airbag protected him, but mine didn't go off. Fortunately, I hadn't worn my seat belt. I flew through the wind shield.

I think I must've been soaring through the air for several minutes. My eyes bugged out of my head because, as chance would have it, who was walking on the sidewalk as I made my landing? That's right, Cecile.

What I tried to say was, "HI CECILE!" it came out as more of a "MEEUURR!" As fate would have it, who did I land on right behind him? It was Felan; I landed on my first friend in this town. I broke her arm. She sat there laughing, it was funny, and she said she'd seen the whole scene and thought the circumstance were hilarious.

The car was totaled sooo, guess who has to walk tomorrow, and also won't be driving ever again, forever.

**Honestly, I was laughing while I typed this. All I could think about was my friend ; I could see her flying through the air, landing on me as a cushion. Fall break is coming up so hopefully I can update sooner. Tell me what you loved, what you hated, and what needs to change… that means review. Love ya- Felan**


End file.
